User talk:Sgt Stacker117
Welcome Hi, welcome to Classic Cars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Moskvitch 401 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TheWWC (Talk) 01:31, April 27, 2012 Russian Cars Comrade, here are your cars to add :) #''???????Moskvitch 400-420???????? '' #Moskvitch 408 #Moskvitch 2140 #''????????Moskvitch 4127???????'' #Moskvitch 410 #Izh Comby There you go, 6 kars made in the mighty USSR! Пролетарии всех стран, соединяйтесь! TheWWC 02:25, April 27, 2012 (UTC) More pages Hey here are a few french cars :) #Matra Rancho #Matra Bagheera #Matra Djet #Matra 530 #Matra Murena Thanks TheWWC 21:54, April 27, 2012 (UTC) More pages Here are your next list of pages to do: #Stutz IV-Porte #Stutz Diplomatica #Stutz Defender #Proton Saga Thanks TheWWC 21:04, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Some more pages Hey there Stacker! You are doing a good job so far! Here are a few more pages for you to do :) *Rolls-Royce 20/25 *Rolls-Royce 10 hp *Rolls-Royce Twenty *Rolls-Royce Wraith *Rolls-Royce 25/30 Thanks TheWWC 21:11, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey Stacker! How are you doing? Where have you been? We could really do with your help again :) Regards TheWWC 22:13, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I have been caught up with summer time work and activities... But in better news I will be getting pictures of a 1941 GMC service truck and another truck from 1968 that was used for drag racing. See you when my computer gets fixed! Sgt Stacker117 19:33, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Greetings Comrade! Hey Stacker! If you want to do some work, you can choose some pages to do from here: User:TheWWC/Cars-to-add. If you want more pages to do, ask any other member of the wiki :) James May (talk) 22:02, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Will do. Sgt Stacker117 (talk) 21:20, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Invitation Dear , The Classic Car Wiki will be 2 years old on the 14th August 2013. On this day, two years ago I came back from a classic car show with my family. I had taken a few photos and decided to find out what the cars were. I was frustrated that after hours of searching there was a lack of a dedicated site that would help me identify my photos. At this moment in time, I didn't really know much about cars. The cars I couldn't identify were those such as a 1968 Dodge Charger and a 1968 Ford Mustang. After speaking with members of my family, I decided to start a wiki up about classic cars, having previous knowledge founding and building the British Wildlife Wiki. To begin with, they would help me to identify the cars we saw at the car shows we went to and as time progressed, I started to begin identifying cars for them. Over the past two years I have spent a large chunk of my spare time, along with people like you in the community, building this wiki. We have all done very well and I am proud of you all for helping my dream become a reality. Everyone has their own little place in the community and we run like a well oiled machine (ironically). To give you my praise, I would like to invite you to a sort of chat party/celebration we are having on Wednesday 14th August on the wiki's second birthday. The time that this starts will be 10pm UTC. I would like you to come along as I have lots to reveal about new features we are introducing to the wiki and to tell you about some gifts that I have prepared for the whole community. Hope to see you there. Regards, --James May (talk) 23:22, August 10, 2013 (UTC) If you can't make it to the chat party, or will be arriving later then please let us know. Message sent by Dserbot (report errors)